Tarble
Tarble is a Saiyan, specifically a Universe 7 one, and he is the youngest child of the deceased King Vegeta. This makes him the estranged, younger brother of Vegeta. Furthermore, he is the husband of a small, adorable alien named Gure. Appearance Tarble is a short saiyan (shorter than Vegeta), with a slim bodily build. He has black, spiky hair that stands up like his brother's hair. Furthermore, he has a single bang hanging down onto his face, making his hair distinguishable when compared to others in his family. He wears weighted saiyan armor, courtesy of Vegeta, over a navy blue jumpsuit, as well as white boots and gloves. Unlike most adult Saiyans, Tarble lets his tail sway freely. Personality Unlike most pure-blooded Saiyans, Tarble lacks the natural aggression and initiative to fight, instead having a polite and gentle personality. Despite having been estranged for so many years, Tarble gets along somewhat well with his older brother, Vegeta, and thinks highly of him, even to the point of praising him after mistakenly believing Vegeta beat Frieza. He has a very loving relationship with his wife, Gure, who he has known since he was a child, and upon their first interaction he has proudly introduced her to his older brother. Powers / Abilities Being a Saiyan, Tarble is capable of flight, as well as having an innate control of his ki. As well, he's stronger than the average human by a large amount, albeit being, likely, the second or third weakest Saiyan still alive. His current power level is one of 19,450, making him stronger than Vegeta during the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z, by an approximate amount of 1,450. Attacks Galick Gun: To utilize it, Tarble curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. Galick Burst: First, Tarble clenches his fist. He then charges at the opponent and punches them in their face. Then, he attacks the opponent with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks before punching them in their stomach. Finally, Tarble charges purple energy in his fist and fires the energy in the form of a Galick Gun through the opponent's stomach, inflicting a great deal of damage. Galick Rotor: He flies up, and starts somersaulting through the air while charging and then firing a galick gun, shouting “Galick Rotor!” A spinning galick gun, basically. Transformations Oozaru / Great Ape This is a giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their already formidable strength tremendously. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. The Saiyan also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through the eyes to initiate the transformation. Blutz Waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation. Saiyans can transform by firing a Power Ball, which is a "fake moon" reflecting the requisite amount of Blutz Rays into the air, and then staring at it. A device on board Saiyans' Attack Pods also project a hologram of a moon that was realistic enough to allow Blutz Waves to be reflected in the event of their landing on a planet that lacks a moon. If a natural source of Blutz Waves (a full moon or planet) was destroyed or the tail is amputated, this would cause the Saiyan to instantly transform back to their humanoid form. A Great Ape's power level is equal to the Saiyan's power level prior to the transformation multiplied by ten. It is unclear whether the speed rises in proportion, but according to Goku, at the very least the Saiyan remains as fast as they were before the transformation. The color for the Great Ape's fur is usually brown and eyes are red as well. A Saiyan loses the ability to reason in this form, and will typically display berserk and destructive characteristics, even in the cases of protagonists. However, they can still seem to regain some sense of friend and foe deep within their subconscious. Examples of this include Gohan, and Bardock's planet elite force in their battle against Kanassans. Despite the lack of self-awareness, as Saiyans mature, they can potentially be taught how to reign in their instincts and retain normal cognitive functions as Great Apes. Saiyans can still manipulate their energy in this state for feats like flight and shooting beams, most commonly from their mouth in a manner akin to (and possibly an intentional homage to) Godzilla's Atomic Breath. As the transformation causes the Saiyan to grow to several times their original size, the Saiyans usually wear special armor which can stretch to fit the Great Ape form and shrink back to fit their normal form. The transformation process back to normal appears to be very exhausting, even for trained Saiyan elites. A Great Ape's size remains mostly inconsistent throughout the Dragon Ball franchise, ranging from at least 50 feet tall to titanic stature. When first shown in Dragon Ball, it was the size of a Toei Kaiju, easily dwarfing Pilaf's entire castle, though later depictions shrank its size. A generalization is that most average humanoid Saiyans can fit into the palm of a Great Ape's hand. Relationships Vegeta Vegeta is Tarble's older brother, and therefore Tarble looks up to him quite a lot. He trains with one of the many incarnations of him that frequents Haven. Gure Tarble's wife, Gure is a small and peculiar alien from Planet Tech-Tech. The two have known eachother since childhood, and they are very close. Zod/ZoDeku A bit of a rocky friendship, although Tarble still values that Zod went out of his way to revive him after Cell had killed him. They have time and time again saved eachother's lives, or atleast tried to. Mint An uncanny friendship between Saiyan and Frost Demon, Tarble thinks she is the nicest Frost Demon he's ever met or heard of; A lot better than Frieza and his family. They share a love for pizza. Trivia * Tarble is one of the few remaining Saiyans capable of going Great Ape / Oozaru. * At the time Tarble is first introduced into Dragon Ball canon, he is the only surviving full-blooded Saiyan in Universe 7 to have never transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gallery Tarble 4.PNG|Tarble and Gure, his wife, embracing from fear as the Z Fighters fight Abo and Cado. Tarble 2.png|Tarble, surprised. Tarble.jpg|Tarble depiction in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Tarble2.gif|Tarble noticing his brother, Vegeta. TarbleGure.gif|Tarble and his wife, Gure. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters